


Cuddles and Picnics, the perfect combination.

by worldwidedadjokes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cottagecore, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Shimizu Kiyoko, Lesbian Yachi Hitoka, More comfort rather than hurt, Picnics, Pie, Shimizu Kiyoko Has Anxiety, Shimizu Kiyoko-centric, Sick Character, Sickfic, Surprise Picnic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Volleyball Dorks in Love, Yachi Hitoka is a Good Girlfriend, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28137660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worldwidedadjokes/pseuds/worldwidedadjokes
Summary: Kiyoko Shimizu cannot get a break, can she?Aka:The cottagecore KiyoYachi oneshot nobody asked for, but the one everyone received anyways.
Relationships: Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Cuddles and Picnics, the perfect combination.

**Author's Note:**

> So, am I the only one who would absolutely adore Kiyoko and Yachi living in a cottage together? And dating? This is just something I came up with after thinking about how cute cottagecore Kiyoyachi would be, so enjoy!

Surprisingly, Kiyoko Shimizu was not a light sleeper. For as graceful as she seemed, it took her quite a bit of time to actually wake up for the day. It didn’t take her too long to actually get started throughout said day, though. She’d never been one to oversleep, but not having to get up before the sun was rising was something she was  _ extremely _ grateful for.

Yachi Hitoka, on the other hand, loved getting up before the crack of dawn. She loved getting up really early, to make sure the cats were fed, and the house was absolutely tidy.

So when Kiyoko woke up and saw that Yachi was still clinging to her, in the same position as last night, one foot falling off the bed and the other over Kiyoko’s leg, both arms wrapped around her waist, she was confused, for the most part. While she thought it was sweet that Yachi was even cuddling with her in the first place, as she had never gotten that kind of touch from her own parents, she was still confused, in the sense that Yachi wasn’t awake and actively ready for what the day would bring. 

Her girlfriend was just sleeping in, what about it? Why was she so worried? She didn’t really know. But, rather than unnecessarily worrying some more, she just said  _ fuck it _ and layed there. She didn’t need to sit there in fear because her girlfriend hadn’t woken up yet, it was only 9:27 A.M. 

Still, when you’re used to living with someone who has breakfast prepared by 7:45, you’d be worried too, wouldn’t you?

After about 10 minutes of internal panicking, her girlfriend finally woke up, but once again, Kiyoko noticed something was off. She was sniffling a  _ lot _ , and after finally sitting up, she let out a very painful cough.

“Hitoka? Are you alright?” Shimzu had turned to sit up so she could get a clearer look of the girl in front of her. Her nose was red, she was coughing and sniffling, and Kiyoko could see her visibly trembling.

“Oh  _ fuck,  _ I think you’ve got a cold,” and Hitoka nodded before sneezing a few times into her hand, clearly dazed from just waking up.

Kiyoko's concerned look never left her face. She raced to get out of the bed to make some tea for Hitoka, and once she got back in the room, the cold-ridden girl in question was asleep on the bed. Kiyoko set the teacup down and paced over to wake up her sick girlfriend.

“Hey, Hitoka, wake up. I made you some tea, you can rest after you get something to eat,” Yachi stirred and was aware enough to sit up and take the teacup from Shimizu, who sat down and had her hands ready, in case the teacup was dropped. “There you go, it’s okay,” Yachi, who was still clearly exhausted, smiled at her girlfriend. “Thank you.”

\-----

Yachi’s cold didn’t stop her from working. After sleeping through most of the day, she was finally feeling good enough to get out of bed and do something. The something in question, you may be wondering, was to plan a surprise picnic for her unsuspecting worried girlfriend. 

How Yachi would be able to make food, assemble a basket, bring a blanket, find a spot, and bring her girlfriend to the secret spot, you may be wondering as well, is simple. She had the basket already (She made it herself!) and had the food prepared from the day before, and she knew the spot; behind their cottage was a little wooded section, and inside the little forest there was a very open, very beautiful center where the sun was somehow, always at the right spot, and Hitoka was just  _ waiting  _ to take Shimizu to the artistic beauty.

Hitoka had, after carefully planning it out, decided that even though she was sick, she would still surprise Kiyoko with the picnic. She could tell that Shimizu’s life was starting to become quite a bit overwhelming, for reasons she did not know, but she did not pry. Yachi was fine, after all, a mere cold wasn’t something she couldn’t handle. 

So here she was, in the perfect spot in the forest, getting her special picnic date with her very sweet, very perfect, and very pretty girlfriend.

\-----

The girlfriend in question was absolutely losing it. 

She hadn’t even  _ noticed  _ when Yachi had left the cottage.  _ Why’d I have to water the flowers now? I could have waited, they wouldn’t have died or anything,  _ Kiyoko was panicking.

It’s not like anyone could help look for her. Sure, Hinata and Kageyama were a less-than-a-mile walk away, but they were usually off working in the cafe in town.

She contemplated calling Sugawara or Asahi, but Asahi was off traveling the world with Nishinoya, and Sugawara was, as well as the mentioned Kageyama and Hinata, working at the cafe.

So instead she decided to breathe, first.  _ “You have to breathe, Shimizu! Don’t let yourself spiral into a panic! Think about what’s really going to happen, okay?” _ Hitoka had told her.  _ That’s right, breathe. This is a small town, you’re basically in the middle of nowhere, there wouldn’t be too many places for her to get lost. She’s fine.  _

Once she had considered herself, to some extent, calmed down, she grabbed her sunhat and headed outside. 

She had started off by checking the dirtier parts of where they lived, like near the pond and by the garden. 

_ She couldn’t find her. _

Kiyoko was beginning to spiral again. What good of a person was she if she couldn’t even keep track of  _ her own girlfriend _ ? How bad was she? Of course, this was all an internal battle, if a bystander was to look at the girl in passing, they would think she was fine, her face coming off as completely neutral. 

Mentally, Kiyoko wasn’t doing the absolute best. Managing an entire volleyball team for three years and avoiding the players from other teams hitting on her, and then hitting on  _ Yachi _ , and making sure everyone was practicing and not pushing themselves, and keeping Tanaka and Nishinoya in check took a lot from  _ her _ .

She was just so  _ tired.  _

She had absolutely  _ adored _ managing the Karasuno volleyball team (club? She still wasn’t sure.) and had loved all the memories she made from it. What she didn’t love was the way people still saw her only as  _ Karasuno's old volleyball manager. _ She just wanted to be seen without being catcalled, was that too much to ask for? Could she please just be known for, I don’t know,  _ running an entire bookstore? _

_ And now _ , she thinks,  _ is where I fail for good. I can’t find my girlfriend. I can’t even keep track of one person anymore. Who am I? Why can’t I do one thing? I used to be able to do so much more. What’s wrong with me? _

There was only one spot left to be checked, and that was the miniature forest. Shimizu was just so exhausted, she wanted to curl up on her bed and just sleep for the next week. That’s all. But she couldn’t, she had to go find Yachi, who was still sick, so into the forest she went.    
  


\-----

Kiyoko Shimizu just cannot get a break, can she?

She had walked into the woods in a panic, just trying to  _ find her girlfriend.  _

The deeper she looked into the forest, the more she kept spiraling, and spiraling, and spiraling down. She just wasn’t  _ anywhere. _ She had checked the entirety of their home, their garden, the pond, the little mini “field” of flowers in the back, and now, the woods.

Where could Yachi Hitoka possibly be?

\-----

The answer, in fact, Kiyoko found not too long later. After encountering a secret little opening in the trees, she had found her love in a very nicely set up picnic.

Yachi quickly noticed that she was there, turning her head in surprise, and it took everything in Kiyoko to stay calm, to not run over and just  _ hold _ her girlfriend, to swear to never let her out of her sight again.

…which is what she ended up doing, anyways. 

“Hitoka, don’t you ever-” she squeezed her girlfriend in a very tight hug. “Don’t run away again, please. I was so  _ worried, oh my god.” _ She felt her girlfriend return her hug, exhaling in such a big sigh of relief, you would think  _ she _ was the one with the cold.

“Run away? What do you mean? I wasn’t running away, I’m sorry, I was just setting this up!” She gestured to the whole picnic setup, which Shimizu wasn’t focused on before, but now that she looked at it again, she was in awe.

Because holy shit, it was  _ beautiful. _

She hadn’t even taken the time to take in her surroundings, too busy being worried to admire the stunning view around her. Green trees and pink flowers filled her vision, a pink sky (finding your girlfriend who was vibing in the woods takes some  _ time,  _ you know) already sweeping over the land.

Another thing she enjoyed would have to be Yachi’s fashion sense. At the moment, the girl’s shoulder length hair, contrary to her own, which fell to about her chin length, had reddened a little, so it was now deemed as “strawberry blonde.”   
  


Speaking of strawberries, the girl was wearing a strawberry knitted cardigan, with a white tank top under it, high waisted black jeans that were, in fact, cuffed on the end, and Doc Martens. (The entire fashion style I go for)

Shimizu herself was wearing an “off-white” cardigan, and a long olive green skirt. She had learned a thing or two about fashion after she had finally started dating Yachi.

Kiyoko was about to ask some more questions, when Yachi pulled away and pulled them onto the picnic blanket.

“Look, Shimizu! Surprise! It’s for you!” Yachi grinned as she brought the basket over to them to show what food had been prepared the previous night.

And it looked  _ good. _

There were mini sandwiches, brownies and cookies, a little fruit cake, and a fucking  _ pie. _

‘ _ How long had this taken to make? _ ’ Shimizu was stunned. This was amazing!

She turned to her girlfriend, who was still smiling, and grabbed her hands. 

“Hitoka, this- this is  _ amazing! _ How did you-when did you do all this?” She was in awe at the whole situation. Her girlfriend really did all of this?

“I know-” Yachi sniffled.  _ Oh right,  _ Shimizu remembered,  _ she’s still sick. _ “I know you’ve been feeling really overwhelmed recently, and now that I think about it, doing this while I’m sick definitely wasn’t the best idea, but that's not the point!” Yachi stuck up a finger to show that she had more to say. “I know you’ve been stressed recently! That’s why I did all of this, as a way to help you relax!”

Kiyoko felt tears well up in her eyes.  _ Of course _ Hitoka would do all this, she really knew Shimizu well, huh? She laughed and rested her head on Yachi’s shoulder, hands still intertwined.

“I love you, you know that, right? You,  _ even though you have a cold, Hitoka, don’t think I’m going to let that go,  _ you planned this beautiful date, all because I seemed a little stressed?”

Yachi laughed and rested her head on top of Kiyoko’s. “I love you too, Shimizu, please don’t forget it. Even though  _ I’m  _ the sick one, I really thought that you needed this more. Now please, we need to eat before the food gets wasted!” 

Now it was Shimizu’s turn to laugh, and doing so earned an extra smile out of Hitoka. She grabbed a plate and placed a bunch of the food on it, smiling as she did so. 

The rest of the evening was spent with eating, kisses, and stargazing.

  
Kiyoko Shimizu was  _ very  _ much in love with Yachi Hitoka, and Yachi Hitoka  _ very much so _ returned those feelings. 

**Author's Note:**

> And that's that! I didn't really know how to finish this oneshot, but this is what I came up with! Also, after careful editing, I ended up writing this so it would be exactly 2000 words long :D


End file.
